


Deck the Halls

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [15]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Legolas convinces his father that traditions are important over correspondence.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: Deck the Halls Pt. 15/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, sap, fluff, silliness, some angst

Pairings: Thranduil, Legolas

Rating: PG

Summary: Day Fifteen of the Advent Challenge-> Legolas reminds his father of the joy of the season.

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

A/N2: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah this is so late!! Sorry everyone!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

"Ada…come and decorate the tree with me!" Legolas' voice was cajoling as he sauntered into the study of his father, smiling sweetly as his father shot him an annoyed look. (Father)

 

"I can not at this time, pen neth. I am busy with these correspondences from Imladris," Thranduil replied irritably as he waved a sheaf of parchment briefly before gazing at it sourly. (little one)

 

"Ada. You know that this is our favorite time of the year! Are you going to forgo something that has been in the family tradition since Iauradar?" Legolas demanded good-naturedly as he sat on the edge of his father's rather large desk, smiling sweetly as he earned a cocked eyebrow. (grandfather)

 

"Ion…I must finish these. You know how important they are," Thranduil answered quietly as he gazed at his son solemnly. (Son)

 

"And Ada *you* know how important it is that you are there with us!" Legolas protested, now becoming somewhat distressed. Why was his father being so stubborn this year?! He crossed his arms over his chest and glowered at Thranduil. "I think that Lord Elrond will quite understand if they are a day late because you were with your family…with me!"

 

Thranduil studied his son silently for a minute, the tension thick between them, but mainly from a struggle of wills. He sighed and smirked before placing his quill down. "You are right. Come, let us go and decorate," he murmured as he stood, smiling warmly as Legolas laughed and bounced to his feet eagerly, lacing his strong arm through his father's possessively and all but dragged the forest king from the stifling study. Thranduil laughed and tempered his son's enthusiasm, but felt his own heart warming and becoming excited. Indeed, this was their favorite time of the year. Every year they would decorate the halls of the castle for the Winter Solstice and Yule, making it into a celebration in and of itself with singing, dancing, wonderful food, and merry making while they decorated. And in the midst of it all was the King and his son.

 

As they entered the hall, cheers rang up from the gathered Tawarwaith as they awaited their King and Prince for the decorating. As soon as they came in, the music began and laughter as well as cheerful conversation filled the room while the decorations were brought out along with the food and drink. Legolas immediately grabbed the box that he and his father always emptied and began sifting through it before taking out some of the garland. He went to the largest tree and climbed up the ladder to start wrapping the garland around it. (Forest Elves)

 

Thranduil watched his son and then his subjects with a fond smile before he too took up some of the garland and went to help his son. The hours passed swiftly and soon the halls were glowing with decorations and filled with laughter. Thranduil sat with Legolas and his other children around the fire, regaling them with tales of old before they all sat down for the feast that had been set up. As Thranduil followed his children to the table, he was grateful to have this joy to push away the darkness. As long as they had each other, nothing could harm their spirits.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
